It has been commonplace in the automotive industry to provide a compartmental area for the stowage and transportation of cargo, such as, for example, groceries, golf clubs, and the like. Compartmental stowage areas for sedan-type vehicles have typically included a trunk, which is isolated from the passenger compartment area of the vehicle. Recently, with the popularity of sport utility vehicles (SUVs) and minivans, the compartmental stowage area for the vehicle may often include a load floor of the passenger compartment.
Although adequate for most situations, removable, adjustable, or permanent seating configurations of a vehicle may not permit a vehicle operator to maximize the stowage potential about the load floor. For example, if a family of six were to occupy the vehicle at one time, it may not be possible to remove or reconfigure the seating to increase the stowage capacity about the load floor. As such, a need exists for improving compartmental stowage areas within a vehicle.